


Grantaire has feelings! (who knew?)

by avengegoose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda???, lonely!Grantaire, sweet!Enjolras, this is a little sad. im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengegoose/pseuds/avengegoose
Summary: This is how I am feeling and what I want right now written through my main boy Grantaire.(he's lonely and Enjolras shows up)





	Grantaire has feelings! (who knew?)

Grantaire had never been anyone's first choice. He had always been the friend that people forgot about, invited as an afterthought. He was the guy you invited after you had asked everyone else. 

And sometimes he was ok with that. He was busy and he tended to shut himself in and make himself forgettable. He wasn't surprised when someone snapped their fingers and went “oh Grantaire! We forgot Grantaire!” Because that was how he played himself off -- the forgettable one.

But other times it bothered him. The snapchats he received of everyone cuddling and smiling made him realize that he wasn't needed. He was the afterthought friend. The “we only invited you because we'd feel guilty otherwise” friend. 

And it crushed him. He could be fun, he gave good cuddles. So why was he never invited until after everyone was already together? Why did people have to be guilted into hang out with him? 

He picked up his phone and stared at the blank screen trying to decide what to do. He could Snapchat the group back, tell them what they're doing looks fun! How he wishes he could've come (even though he had never been invited). The other was to just go over to whoevers house and to get over the crippling anxiety in his head telling him to just drink himself to sleep. 

He instead snaps just Enjolras. A (cute) pouting selfie captioned “when your friends hang out with you :(“. He knew Enjolras wasn't going to care too much. Enj hated him, he'd probably take glee in Grantaire's sadness. Grantaire set his phone down and went to take a shower. 

That is until he heard his phone ding.

He raced over and snatched it up off the table, scrambling to see who had snapchatted him. The notification read, “One snapchat from APOLLO <3” 

“Shit shit shit” he desperately tried to unlock his phone (which wouldn’t fucking read his fingerprint you stupid piece of shit technology i paid way too much for you) and finally after many tries he reached the app. 

The snap, was simple and scruffy and cute (fuck him why is he so cute) and read: “aww you want me to come over?” 

Shit shit shit what? Enjolras wants to come over? Grantaire quickly snapped back: “no it’s fine. I’m just here being lonely lol” and sent it before he could question it. He set his phone down and proceeded towards the bathroom to shower at last. 

But ten minutes later he hears the knock at the door. 

And twenty minutes later he is finally getting the cuddles he deserves.


End file.
